Ágyban kellett volna maradnom
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Egy barátnőm kérésére úgy határoztam, hogy lefordítom a KH-s sztorimat... "Volt már valaha olyan érzésetek, hogy jobb lett volna az ágyban maradni? Na Xemnas-nak pontosan ilyen érzése van és méghozzá jó okkal...


A/N: Ez a sztori egy elvesztet fogadás eredményeként születet meg s egy barátnőm ki nagy rajongója a játéknak megkért arra, hogy fordítsam le neki. Előre is elnézést kérek, ha a karakterek kissé OOC-k, de eleve míg meg nem kaptam a témakört nem is igen foglalkoztam a Kingdom Hearts-sal eddig…

* * *

Volt már valaha olyan kellemetlen, nyugtalanító érzésed, hogy be kellett volna zárnod és elbarikádoznod az ajtódat és nem hagyni el az ágyadat egészen holnapig? Hát, pontosan ez volt az ahogyan Xemnas a XIII-mas Szervezet sokak által retteget vezetője érezte magát. Igen, igen, senkiknek nincsen szívük így képtelenek az érzelmekre, de hogyan is nevezhetnéd ezt a furcsa valamit? Nem minthogyha rendelkezne még érzésekkel a testében, de ezt tényleg csupán az érzés névvel tudta illetni. Az utolsó alkalom amikor az ezüstös hajú férfinak ez az _'érzése'_ volt megmenekült attól, hogy benyisson Marluxiára a zuhany alatt, azonban ugyanez nem volt elmondható szegény Demyx-ről akit miután a Kecses Bérgyilkos végzett vele Xigbar-nak szó szerint egy vödröt és felmosót kellett használnia, hogy a szőke srácot teljesen feltudja vinni az orvosi szobára. Ott Vexen összesen hat órát töltött azzal, hogy szervezeti társának legalább ismét emberibb külsőt kölcsönözzön. Így semmi gond nem származhatott abból, hogy Xemnas kissé óvatosabb volt, mentálisan és fizikailag megsérülni nagyon gátolná a terveiben, hogy megszerezze Kingdom Hearts-et.

Belépve Oblivion Kastély nagy konyhájába a szervezet többi tagjának a látványa tárult eléje mialatt reggelijüket fogyasztották, lassacskán ülepedni kezdett a sokk, hogy Xigbar és Xaldin igazán jó szakácsok. Semmi sem tűnt a szokásosnál furcsábbnak, míg tekintete nem esett a két üres székre, rendben az első nem volt meglepő, de a másik…hol volt a jobb keze?

- Látta valamelyikkőtök Saix-ot? – kérdezte amire mindenki a fejét rázta majd az idősebb tagok mind Axel felé fordultak kérdőn.

Tegnap este óta nem láttam amikor megjött a küldetéséről. – hangzott a vörös hajú válasza, igaz a kék hajú és ő úgy festet, hogy egy jó kapcsolattal rendelkeznek, de nem a legutóbbi időben, ha nem értette miért.

- Megkaptam a riportját. – Xemnas válaszolta amikor leült az asztalhoz, eleve tudta, hogy következő kérdése felesleges lesz, de mégis feltette, mert a nyugtalanító érzése erősebb lett. – És hol van Vexen? – erre minden tag Zexion irányába fordult ki egy kissé összezavarodott arckifejezéssel feltekintett könyvéből.

- Mégis honnan a fenéből tudjam, hogy éppen mit csinál az-az őrült tudós? – érdeklődte a kék hajú férfi, úgy festet valahányszor valaki akart valamit attól a szőke őrülttől őt kérdezik. – Mégis mi a fenéje vagyok? A bébiszittere?

- Mi inkább valamire a szerető irányában gondoltunk. – válaszolta Larxene nyugodtan mialatt ivott egy kortyot a kávéjából.

- MICSODA! HONNAN A FENÉBŐL VETTÉTEK EZT AZ ÖTLETET? – követelte Zexion rémülettel megtelt arccal, de mindenkinek feltűnt a halvány rózsaszín pír.

- Háát, kezdetnek a főnökünk kivételével ki sohasem megy, a helyettese ki szintén sohasem megy, te vagy az egyedüli ki beléphet az alapsori rezidens őrültünk laboratóriumát anélkül, hogy először felhasznosítson, mint egy kísérleti patkányt. – válaszolta Marluxia mialatt reszketve dörzsölte a karját, a többiek kiknek szintén valaha le kellett menniük oda szintén azon voltak, hogy visszafojtsák a kellemetlen emlékeket.

- Emellett még ott van az a tény is, hogy beszélsz alvás közben és Zexion, ha az egy rémálom volt akkor én egy kacsa vagyok tündérszárnyakkal. – dobta be Luxord amire Zexion tátogva bámult kollégáira, a pirulása csupán rosszabb lett. Úgy festet a többieknek is lenne még valami hozzáadandóuk a számára amikor hirtelen egy vérfagyasztó ordítás rázta meg a kastélyt.

- Ez meg mi volt? – kérdezte Roxas mialatt Xion a karjába kapaszkodott rémületében.

- Úgy hangzott mint Saix. – jelentett ki Xigbar mialatt a sütő előtt állt.

- És lentről jött a laborból. – adta hozzá Demyx segítőkészen amire hirtelen mindenki tág szemekkel tekintett egymásra. Igen, Xemnas lassan kezdte sejteni, hogy pontosan miért is kellett volna ma ágyban maradnia.

- Le kell sietnünk oda mielőtt még va…hé, hol van Zexion? – kérdezte Xion pislogva amire mindenki a kék hajú üres széke felé fordult.

- Nem a szeretője, persze. – mondta Larxene szem forgatva mielőtt az egész csoport el nem indult sietve a tömlöc felé, senki sem tervezte, hogy valami furcsa kísérlet által fellegyenek robbantva.

* * *

Ez az egész nap teljesen képtelen volt, mi a fenét is ittak azok az idióták kikkel együtt kell dolgoznia. Az a tény, hogy ő kedvelje Vexen-t bármilyen úton-módon utálat vagy frusztráción kívül teljesen nevetséges volt és csupán a protokollba, első sorban még szívük sincsen. Viszont akkor, pontosan miért lohol le a laborba vezető lépcsőkön, mint egy elmebeteg? Ugh…azok a barmok egy bogarat helyeztek a fülébe, vagy ami sokkal megérthetőbb ok, ő tudja pontosan miféle vészéjes vegyszerek vannak ott lent és nem kíván fájdalmasan meghalni, igen, ez volt a válasz és nem az a nevetséges ok, hogy aggódik. Az egyedüli aggodalma a saját testi épségére vonatkozott és semmi má…Zexion hirtelen lestoppolt lépteiben amikor ott állt már a szétrombolt laborban Vexen-nel ki éppen egy nagy fémajtónak támaszkodott. A haja kissé kócos volt, a fehér laborköpenye megtépet különböző részeken és véres, még a szája szélén is látszott egy kis vércsík, erősen zihált és a bal karját fogta. Minden felismerés nélkül, hogy megmozdult volna már a tudós előtt állt és óvatosan letörülgette a vércsíkot.

- Nem gondolom, hogy ez az alkalmas időpont a flörtölésre. – Larxene hangjára Zexion visszatért a valóságba, tekintete találkozott egy pár összezavarodott zöld szempárral amire demonstrált egy igen látványos hátraugrást a szőke tudóstól.

- Vexen, lennél oly szíves megmagyarázni, hogy mi történt. – követelte Xemnas amire a megszólított gyengén kuncogott amikor egy ismételt ismerős ordítás hangzott el és valami a fémajtót kezdte csapkodni mely ellen a tudós éppen támaszkodott. – Az Saix volt?

- Tudod, éppen azon voltam, hogy elpakoljak egy új kísérletet amikor, hát Saix igen rossz időpontban nyitotta ki az ajtót és a folyadék ráfröccsent és…ha itt valakinek igen nagy szüksége van agresszió leküzdési órákra az ő. – és hogy Vexen szavai nyomatékot kapjanak egy új ordítás és püffölés hangzott.

- Mikor lesz ismét normális? – kérdezte Roxas aggódóan.

- Hát, míg el nem készülök az ellenszerrel, ami még tarthat egy ideig mivel még nem voltam teljesen készen a kísérlettel amikor a baleset történt, de talán lenne ott egy gyorsabb megoldás, hogy ismét normális legyen, de erm…ez egy kétpengéjű kard. – Vexen erre nagy levegőt vett amikor észrevette Xemnas türelmetlen tekintetét. – Valakinek be kell mennie oda és szó szerint egy baszott szituációban lennie. – erre a tudós igen jól megfigyelhette, hogy mindenki elsápadt, még a főnökük is megemelte szemöldökét, és vezetőjük mögé rejtőztek. – De ahogyan már említettem ez két féle képen is mehet tekintettel arra, hogy valamilyen bizonyos módon kell azt az illetőt kedvelnie mivel, ha nem akkor megpróbálja ölni ahogyan engem is. – jelentette ki Vexen teljesen a többiek felé fordulva úgy, hogy láthatták a fojtogatási nyomokat a torkán, Zexion akaratlanul is összerezzent erre.

- De kit küldjünk be úgy, hogy biztosak legyünk abban, hogy nem fogják megölni? – kérdezte Demyx aggódva, túl fiatal volt ahhoz, hogy meghaljon viszont a gondolat, hogy Saix felcsinálja szintén nem hangozott túl kecsegtető ajánlatnak.

- Szalmaszálakat fogunk húzni, a legrövidebbet húzó megy be oda, de azt még meg kell említenem, hogy nem fogjuk tudni, hogy az illető eredményes e vagy nem mivel a sikolyok mindkét esetben igen hangosak lesznek. – mindenki nagyot nyelt erre mialatt a tudós felé közeledtek, hogy kihúzzák a szalmaszálakat melyek sorsukról döntenek.

Senki sem mert rátekinteni a kezükben lévő szálakra, még mindig imádkoztak minden felsőbbrendű lényhez ki ott fent van, hogy segítse meg őket, nem létező szívük verése visszahangzott a hideg szobában. Hosszú óráknak tűnő percek után mindenki vetett egy óvatos tekintetet a kezeikre majd megkönnyebbülten fellélegeztek, rendben egy fal fehér vörös hajú kivételével.

- Jó volt téged ismerni Axel. – mondta Demyx mialatt megpaskolta a másik hátát, a két női tag szorosan megölelte a még mindig tátogó férfit míg a többiek csupán szalutáltak a számára tiszteletből mialatt Vexen az ajtóhoz rángatta, kinyitotta az összes zárat majd behajította. Csupán egy percbe tartott a sikolyok számára, hogy megkezdődjenek.

- Bátor srác volt. – mondta Lexaeus amire a többiek bólintottak.

- Rendben, mindenki szabad mára. – hangzott hirtelen Xemnas hangja mialatt az ajtó felé vette útját, csupán visszaballag a szobájába, visszafekszik az ágyába és úgy tesz mintha ez az egész nap csupán egy bizarr állom lenne.

- Hallottátok a főnököt. – jelentette ki Marluxia mialatt a többiekkel elhagyták a termet, magukkal rángatva egy aggódó Roxas-t és Xion-t, csupán a két bezártat, Vexen-t és Zexion-t maguk után hagyva.

Egy furcsa csönd ülepedett a duóra, rendben mínusz Axel kiáltozásai a szobából, de tényleg nehéz volt belőlük megállapítani, hogy most éppen megölik ott bent vagy éppen jól felcsinálják. Zexion nem értette, hogy nemrég mi is üthetett belé és ez idegesítette. Egy hirtelen fájdalmas felszisszenés, ami nem Axel-é volt, visszavitte tekintetét Vexen-re ki még mindig a karját fogta, arcán fájdalom.

- Várj, segítek. – jelentette ki végül sóhajtva, előbb vagy utóbb kifogja deríteni, hogy mi a gond.

- Nem fontos. – válaszolta a másik mialatt megpróbált közelebb kerülni az ajtóhoz, de majdnem a földre rogyott amikor megszédült, de szerencsére Zexion még éppen időben elkapta.

- Igen, azt látom, most gyere. – válaszolta Zexion mialatt egyik karját a tudós vékony dereka köré fonta míg a bizonyos szőke férfi karját a vállára dobta. – Nem vagy olyan állapotban, hogy gondoskodj magadról te makacs alak. – morogta mialatt lassan a lépcsők irányába haladtak, Zexion még mindig érthetetlen dolgokat motyogott az orra alatt így nem vette észre Vexen ajkain a győztes vigyort.

Holnap majd ránéz arra, hogy Axel hogyan tartja magát és, hogy Saix már vissza e ment normálisba, vagy el kell kezdenie dolgoznia azon az ellenszeren és egy újabb vegyszeren melyet Zexion-on használhat.

_Owari _


End file.
